Roosevelt
The Albany Roosevelt is a classic compact limousine featured in the Valentine's Day Massacre Special for Grand Theft Auto V. Design It is based on the custom 1928 Cadillac V-8 with a Fleetwood body owned by the infamous mobster Al Capone. The Newswire states that, similar to the real car, the Roosevelt is armored. The front grille sports the Albany logo and protects the radiator. Four lamps are closely installed together in front of the grille. Two are large main beams with metal mesh covers, the others are small fog lamps. In addition, Two spotlights are mounted where mirrors would normally be. The two side spare wheels are preserved in leather cases that are held with a pair of straps. Its hood seems to be split in two, with a chrome trim separating the two halves. However, it cannot be opened since the spare wheels are blocking it from rotating. There is a luggage bag at the rear instead of a regular trunk which has a retractable metal cover. Performance The Roosevelt drives smoothly and handles like a boat. It is quite heavy, possibly owing to its thick armor. It can accelerate rather quickly for a car this old and can reach a top speed similar to the Duneloader. With its archaic suspension, spinning out is very likely at higher speeds. Lowering the suspension may help prevent this since it will reduce body roll. It is quite durable and is capable when off-roading. Locations GTA V *Available in all three characters garages. GTA Online *Can be obtained from Legendarymotorsport.net for $750,000. It will only be available on the website for a limited time, however, saved ones will be kept with the player after the event. Gallery RooseveltPic-GTAO.jpg|The Roosevelt as seen in a pre-release screenshot. Roosevelt Front.jpg|Front view of the Roosevelt w/ red & black paintjob Roosevelt Back.jpg|Rear view of the Roosevelt w/ red & black paintjob Roosevelt Side.jpg|Side view of the Roosevelt w/ red & black paintjob Trivia *In terms of real life inspiration, the Roosevelt is the oldest car in the HD Universe, suceeded by the Z-Type, Tractor, Rat Loader and Hotknife. *The car's name is a reference to Franklin D. Roosevelt, president of the United States from 1933 to 1945, who made use of an armored limousine confiscated from Al Capone. It was used to protect him after the attack on Pearl Harbor. *Much like the Granger, Players can hang off the sides of the car and fire large weapons. *The Roosevelt has a unique horn which sounds like a vintage car horn. *Exhaust fumes are expeled at the left side of the back of the car even though the entire exhaust system is missing. This is likely an oversight. *It has the same engine sound as the Voodoo. *The stock wheels are painted the same color as the car's primary color and have large drum brakes, which look black from the outside. Installing custom wheels will replace them with disc brakes. *The Roosevelt has no default radio station. It is set to Off. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany